2008 Boston 350
The 2008 Boston 350 is a Piston Cup race held at Boston Speedway. It is most known for Bobby Swift getting his first win at his hometown race!!!!! Lightning and others meet Bobby's parents for the first time! Gallery Lightning, Cal, Brick and Ponchy Meet Bobby Swift's Parents Alan and Cindy.png|Lightning, Cal, Brick and Ponchy meeting Bobby's parents Alan and Cindy. Transcript Bobby Wins!!!!! Darrell: BOBBY SWIFT HAS LEAD ALL LAPS OF THIS RACE!!! HE IS NOT LETTING ANYBODY WIN TODAY! ITS HIS HOMETOWN RACE AFTER TOWN!!! BOBBY SWIFT WINS THE BOSTON 350!!!!!!!!!! Bob: AND IT'S BOBBY SWIFT FOR THE WIN!!!!! Bobby: YES!!!!! I WON AT MY HOMETOWN! I LITERALLY DID IT!!! LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAL!!!!!!! BRICK!!!!!!!! PONCHY!!!!! I (Dolphin Censor) DID IT FOR REAL!!!!!! MY FIRST WIN IS ON MY ROOKIE YEAR AND IN MY HOMETOWN!!!!!!!!! (Yee) YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kori: And now! Piston Cup President Jacksepticeye will present Bobby Swift with the winner's cup!!!!! Bobby: YES!!!!!!!! I WON!!!!!!!!! YES!!!!!! YES!!! YES YES YES YES YES (Seal Bark)!!!!!!!!!! Jack: BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!!!!!!!! to be continued by Ruby or Win95 (maybe) Meeting Bobby's Parents Bobby: Guys! My parents house is right here! I want to tell them my first win EVER and show them my first winner cup!!! Lightning: I won the Boston 350 two years ago exactly! So I might show your parents my cup too! Cal: Cool! Ponchy: I can show them my 2000 and 2007 Boston 350 cups! I still have them in my house! Cal: Dang it why do you guys have to win Boston 350's except me. Bobby I will win it next year and show your parents the cup! (Note: Cal sadly did not win but however Lightning McQueen did!) (Bobby soon knocks on the door 5 times and it opens) Bobby: HEY DAD! MOM! I WON MY FIRST EVER RACE!!!!!!!! Cindy: We know son! We saw it on the TV! Bobby: I got some stock car friends with me! Alan: Ok nice! Brick: Hello Bobby's Parents! Bobby: My dad name's is Alan and mom's name is Cindy! Lightning: Hi Alan and Cindy. I'm Lightning McQueen, famous stock car and 2006 and 2007 Piston Cup winner! KA-CHOW! Brick: My name is Brick Yardley! Ponchy: I'm Ponchy Wipeout! Cal: I'm Cal Weathers, nephew of legendary racer Strip The King Weathers! Cindy: I know you all. You are famous stock cars especially Lightning. Lightning: Yeah. Alan: Which of you won the Boston 350? Lightning: I did in 2006 and Ponchy in 2000 and 2007. Cal and Brick did not. Cal was kinda upset he did not win! Cal: Yep, although I might win it someday. My uncle The King won that race more than once actually. Lightning: Yeah. The King won it quite a lot. Also I'm married but my wife was not able to come with me. Cal: Next year I will get my uncle too! Lightning: And my wife Sally will come too! Cindy: It was nice to meet you stock cars! (End Of Transcript)